Sampai Kapanpun!
by usamoe
Summary: Genre : Slice of life, romance Karin terperangkap oleh mata Kazune, sang murid baru yang menyebalkan, namun membuat jantung Karin seolah berhenti berdetak. Saat semua seperti baik-baik saja, muncullah Michiru yang ingin dekat dengan Karin. Dan di lain pihak, Karin gelisah akan kehadiran sosok gadis manis dari London. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi!
1. Chapter 1

Hari ini adalah tahun ajaran baru di SMP Sakura. Karin sekarang menjadi murid kelas 3.

Ia sangat senang telah menjadi senior. Wlaupun tahun-tahun lalu nilai nya jelek.  
Ketika ia sampai ke kelas, teman-teman nya yang lain sudah berdatangan.  
Mereka menyambut Karin dengan hangat. Karin pun duduk di samping Miyon, teman akrabnya. Tanpa sadar, dia menoleh ke pojok kelas. Dia melihat seorang anak baru. Dia serasa ditarik oleh mata biru si anak baru. Anak baru itu sadar ia diamati, dia lalu menoleh ke Karin dan kemudian tersenyum. Muka Karin langsung memerah melihat senyumnya yang menawan. Anak bary itu lalu menulis sesuatu di kertas.

"APA LIHAT-LIHAT!?"

Itu yang ditulis nya untuk Karin. Karin terkejut dan langsung memalingkan mukanya.

"Sombong sekali," pikir Karin.

Bel pun berbunyi. Semua murid duduk ditempatnya. Bu Guru masuk dan memperkenalkan diri. Dia menyuruh semua murid mengenalkan diri juga.

"Namaku Kazune. Salam kenal!" ujar murid baru sombong itu dengan dingin. kelas jadi diam.

Setelah semua murid memperkenalkan diri, Bu Guru memindahkan tempat duduk mereka.

"Semoga gak dekat dia , tolonggg," harap Karin.

"Karin! Kamu pindah di depan Kazune," perintah Bu Guru.

"EHH?! Gak mauuu," teriak Karin yang terkejut.  
Seluruh kelas menertawakan Karin yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Tidak ada pilihan! ini perintah! Ayo Karin!" ucap Bu Guru sambil menjitak Karin pelan.

"Huh . Menyebalkan." gerutu Karin


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya Karin pindah ke depan Kazune sambil menggerutu.  
Ketika matanya dan mata Kazune bertemu, mereka saling memalingkan wajah mereka. "Kenapa harus duduk di depan orang sombong sepertinya sih," gerutu Karin sambil menempati tempat duduk barunya.  
"Siapa yang kau bilang sombong hah?!" kata Kazune sambil melempar potongan penghapus ke kepala Karin.  
"Aduh! Sakit tau! Dasar sombong. Huh!" teriak Karin sehingga membuat semua orang di kelas melihat mereka.  
"Karin! Jangan ribut!" tegur Bu Guru.

"Iya iya," gerutu Karin.

* * *

- ISTIRAHAT-

"Karin, enak banget ya duduk di dekat anak baru yang cakep itu," ujar Miyon pada Karin.  
"Enak apanya, dia itu sombong banget. Jangan tertipu sama tampangnya deh. Masa tadi dia melempar penghapus ke kepalaku," gerutu Karin dengan muka kusut.  
"Hahaha, kalian sudah akrab ya Karin, asyik banget," ucap Miyon yang kemudian dibalas Karin dengan muka kusutnya.

* * *

*Ringringringring* *Bel selesai Istirahat*

Karin duduk kembali ke tempat duduknya.  
Tak lama kemudian Kazune masuk ke kelas dan berjalan menuju bangkunya. Karin mengamati Kazune yang berjalan dari depan. Deg-degan rasanya. Matanya yang biru itu, rambutnya yang acak-acakan tertiup angin, seperti pangeran dari dunia mimpi.  
Ketika Kazune melihat Karin yang mengamatinya, ia tersenyum, sama seperti tadi pagi.  
Karin langsung waspada, takut kalau-kalau Kazune menyerangnya lagi. Akhirnya Karin kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke buku yang ada di mejanya. "Manis bangettt," gumam Karin pelan dengan wajah bersemu.

"Baik anak-anak, hari ini Sensei akan memberi kalian tugas!" ujar Sensei Michi, guru bahasa Jepang mereka.  
"Yaaahhh, Sensei, kan masih hari pertama," gerutu salah satu teman Karin, yang kemudian didukung oleh teman-teman sekelas.  
"Justru karena hari pertama, kalian harus semangat. Nah, sensei akan bagi kalian menjadi kelompok. Dengar nama kalian. Yang pertama Aoi, Annetta, Chika, Karin, Kazune,"  
"Sensei! Jangan bilang kalau aku sekelompok sama si sombong itu!" ujar Karin memotong pembicaraan Sensei.  
"Tapi kenyataannya kalian sekelompok Karin. Sekarang duduk manis dan biarkan Sensei menyelesaikan pembagian kelompok ini," sindir Sensei.  
Lalu Sensei melanjutkan pembagian kelompok itu. Karin tidak ingin mendegarnya lagi karena kelompoknya sudah ditentukan. Bersama Kazune. Karin menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja dan hanya diam. Sementara itu dibelakang Karin, Kazune tidak menunjukkan apa-apa di raut wajahnya, hanya duduk biasa saja.  
"Baiklah, Sensei sudah membagi semua kelompok. Tugas itu akan dikumpul akhir bulan ini. Jangan lupa dikerjakan ya"  
"Baik Sensei" ujar mereka dengan kompak.

* * *

*Kazune's POV*  
Kenapa anak itu sering meihatku ya.. padahal aku gak suka diliatin gitu. bikin grogi aja.. ah biar aku usilin aja biar dia gak liatin aku terus...  
Ih tapi kenapa dia berbeda dengan yang lain. Rasanya ada ikatan antara aku dan dia, seperti kenalan lama yang bertemu lagi, kangen. ADUHHHHH Kazune kau kenapa sih!? Pikiranmu mulai gak beres. Ngapain juga merhatiin si anak ribut itu, siapa namanya, oh ya , Karin. Huh!  
Tapi kalo dilihat-lihat senyumnya manis juga... TIDAK ! KAZUNE STOP! Hentikan, fokus Kazune, fokus...!


	3. Chapter 3

Hari baru lagi dimulai. Karin ogah-ogahan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia masih belum 100% sadar pagi ini. Dia pun mencari-cari jam wekernya.  
"Aneh, kenapa tidak ribut seperti biasanya ya" pikir Karin. Ia lalu menemukan jamnya di bawah tempat tidurnya dan melihat angka di wekernya.  
"Sudah jam 7 rupanya.." gumam Karin santai.  
"APA?! Aku terlambat!" teriak Karin yang kemudian langsung menyambar handuk dan segera bersiap-siap. Secepat kilat dia mempersiapkan semua kebutuhannya, mulai dari berpakaian, mengikat rambut ikalnya, namun dia tidak cukup cepat untuk sarapan "Apa boleh buat, nanti saja beli roti melon" pikirnya sambil mengambil tasnya dan segera berangkat sekolah.

* * *

Di jalan dia sudah berlari-lari panik sampai orang-orang kebingungan melihatnya. "Kenapa jadi terasa jauh dari rumah ke sekolah," pikirnya sambil kecapekan berlari.  
Dia terus berlari dengan semangat, sampai pada suatu tikungan...

**GUBRAK!**

"Aduuhh, siapa sih yang menabrak, tidak tau orang terlambat ya," gumam Karin sambil memegang kepalanya, sakit rasanya.  
"Hei orang aneh" kata orang yang dia tabrak. Karin menoleh kearah suara.  
"KAU?!" ucap Karin seketika ia mengenali orang yang dihadapannya. Ya, orang itu tak lain adalah Kazune.  
"Kenapa kau tidak memakai seragam? Kita sudah terlambat tau. Ayo cepat" kata Karin sambil berdiri dan melangkah pergi.

Belum lama dia melangkah, Kazune menarik tangan Karin. Karin menoleh dan terkejut. Tangan Karin yang dipegang Kazune rasanya seperti disengat listrik. Dan seketika itu rasanya ia sedang di awan-awan.

"Dasar bodoh" ucap Kazune yang kemudian menghancurkan ilusi Karin.  
"A-apa kau bilang? Bodoh?"  
"Ya, bodoh. Mana ada orang yang kesekolah hari Minggu. Untuk ukuran orang bodoh sepertimu, kau cukup rajin juga ya" kata Kazune dengan wajah santai, tapi terlihat ekspresi geli dari mukanya.  
"Eh? Minggu? Oiya!" Karin tersadar, ia baru ingat kalau wekernya disetel hanya pada hari sekolah. Pantas tidak berbunyi.

***Kruk kruk kruk***

Mereka terdiam.  
"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Karin polos.  
lalu terdengar suara itu. suara itu seperti...

"Astaga, aku lupa belum sarapan!" kata Karin sambil menepuk dahinya.  
"Kau iniii" ringis Kazune dengan muka kesal bercampur geli. Kemudian dia menarik tangan Karin dan mengajak nya kesuatu tempat.  
Karin hanya bisa menurut. Sensasi itu datang lagi. Ketika tangan Kazune meraih tangannya. Oh rasanya muka Karin pasti merah sekali.

* * *

"Kita dimana?" tanya Karin bingung di depan suatu cafe kecil sederhana, tapi terkesan menarik.  
"Kamu belum makan kan? Ditempat ini menunya enak semua. Jamin deh. Ayo masuk," jawab Kazune sambil melangkah masuk, diiringi oleh Karin yang masih saja bingung.  
_"Kamu? Kenapa dia jadi lembut gitu? Aneh..Hmm.. Walaupun gak pakai seragam, tapi dia tetep keren.."_ pikir Karin dalam hati.

Mereka lalu menuju sebuah meja dekat sebuah kolam indoor dengan air mancur mini. Diikuti oleh seorang pelayan yang datang membawa buku menu dan menyodorkannya ke mereka.

"Kalau aku saranin sih, bagusnya yang ini saja," kata Kazune sambil menunjuk sebuah menu. Karin lalu hanya mengangguk saja, karena dia juga tidak begitu ingin memilih makanan. Kazune lalu menyampaikan pesanan mereka dan pelayan itu mengantar catatan pesanan mereka.

"Apa?" tanya Kazune tiba-tiba. Ternyata daritadi Karin terus memandangi Kazune. "Ti-tidak apa-apa" jawab Karin malu-malu sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke kolam.  
Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.  
"_Aduh, kenapa canggung begin_i," pikir Karin.  
"_Tumben diam saja, padahal biasanya cerewet._" pikir Kazune.

"S-suasananya tenang ya," akhirnya Karin membuka percakapan dengan enggan.  
"Eh? Oh.. Iya, asyik kan tempatnya? Aku sering kesini, tunggu saja sampai mencoba makanannya, pasti ketagihan" jawab Kazune santai.  
"Oh begitu.." angguk Karin dengan canggung.

Untung saja kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Akhirnya mereka menikmati menu mereka.

"Enak?" tanya Kazune "Iya, enak sekali. Belum pernah coba yang seperti ini," ujar Karin semangat. Rasanya sehabis makan, semua energi terkumpul kembali.  
"Haha.. Sudah kubilang," kata Kazune sambil tertawa.  
"_Kazune tertawa, baru kali ini.. Manis.._" pikir Karin.

"Hoi, liatin aku lagi.. Segitu cakepnya aku?" canda Kazune.

"Ihh, siapa juga deh.. Cuman bingung aja, baru tadi liat Kazune ketawa" jawab Karin lalu memakan makanannya.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan makanan mereka, mereka lalu membayarnya dan keluar dari tempat itu.

"Haaahh, kenyang. Terima kasih, Kazune, enak sekali" ujar Karin dengan ceria.  
"Oke, sama-sama, bukan hal susah" kata Kazune dengan santai. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok di sekolah," Karin lalu mengambil langkah untuk pulang.  
"Eh, Karin, tunggu.. Kau mau pulang?"

Karin mengangguk polos.  
"Belum waktunya, sayang sekali kalau kau melewati hari Minggu dirumah. Ayo kita pergi," tarik Kazune lagi.  
"M-mau kemana?" tanya Karin kelabakan.  
"Tentu saja jalan-jalan" jawab Kazune santai.  
"oke baiklah, tapi lepaskan tanganku. Sakit tau!" "Maaf.." Kata Kazune sambil melepas pegangannya.  
"_Sebetulnya bukan sakit di tanganku.. Tapi ada suatu getaran hebat_.."ujar Karin dalam hati.

* * *

Akhirnya mereka sampai kesuatu taman yang ramai dengan lapak-lapak sederhana.  
"Ada acara apa?" tanya Karin bingung dengan keramaian di taman itu.  
"Ditempat ini biasanya dijual barang-barang bekas atau antik, setiap minggu ketiga tiap bulan. Dan sekarang adalah waktunya," jawab Kazune.

Mereka pun menelusuri lapak-lapak yang ada. Ada yang menjual perabot, vas kuno, boneka antik, bermacam-macam barang deh.  
Lalu tiba-tiba Karin terhenti pada suatu tempat yang menjual aksesoris sederhana.

"Ada apa Karin?" tanya Kazune sambil melihat yang diperhatikan Karin.  
"T-tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya melihat cincin ini.." ujar Karin sambil memperhatikan cincin yang dipegangnya "Coba saja kalau mau, kelihatannya cocok," ujar si penjual ramah.

Karin lalu mencoba cincin itu. Pas sekali ukurannya. Dan memang cocok untuk Karin. Cincin sederhana berhiaskan intan kecil. Mungkin imitasi. Tapi terlihat sangat indah. Karin melepaskan cincin itu dan meletakkannya kembali.

"Terima kasih," ujar Karin sambil tersenyum dan pergi lagi.  
"Kenapa tidak dibeli?" tanya Kazune kemudian.  
"Tidak ah, kelihatannya mahal. Aku belum tanya harganya. Lagipula, aku sedang menghemat, aku kan tidak terlalu butuh itu" jawab Karin santai.

Kazune lalu hanya mengangkat bahu. Mereka lalu melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka sampai ke tengah taman, tempat air mancur, kursi-kursi taman, dan penjual makanan ringan.  
Mereka lalu duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar ya Karin," ujar Kazune "Baiklah.." kata Karin tanpa bertanya. Karin memang hanya ingin duduk karena merasa letih sekali.

Kazune lalu menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang-orang. Dia melihat kanan-kiri, mencari lapak yang tadi.

"Itu!" gumam Kazune semangat. Segera dia mendatangi tempat itu. Nyaris terlambat. Karena penjual itu mulai memberesi dagangannya.  
"Tunggu.. aku.. aku.." ujar Kazune susah payah.

Untunglah si penjual itu mendengar.

"Ada apa?" tanya penjual itu ramah.  
"Aku.. aku ingin beli cincin yang tadi. Yang bermata intan itu."  
"Ini? Ahh.. Kau yang bersama gadis tadi ya? Baiklah. Ini," kata penjual itu sambil mengulurkan cincin itu. Dengan hati-hati Kazune menyimpannya, dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada penjual itu.

"Terima kasih" kata Kazune.  
"Kembali.. Jaga dia baik-baik," ujar penjual itu sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kazune yang bingung.  
"Jaga? Siapa? Cincin ini? Atau dia pikir.. Ah sudahlah" gumam Kazune sambil pergi.

* * *

Sebelum kembali ke kursi taman itu, Kazune membeli 2 minuman, dan kemudian memberikan 1 untuk Karin.  
"Nih," Kazune menyodorkan gelas minuman itu.  
"Trims" Karin menerimanya dan meminumnya.

Mereka lalu duduk dan menikmati suasana ramai di taman itu.

"Karin, coba ulurkan tanganmu"  
"Untuk apa?" tanya Karin "Sudah ulurkan saja" jawab Kazune kesal, bukan karena marah, tapi karena malu.

Karin mengulurkan tangannya. Kazune merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan cincin itu. Lalu memasangkannya ke jari manis Karin.

"Cincin inikan..." ujar Karin setengah tak percaya.  
"Iya, ini yang tadi, kulihat kau sangat ingin" jawab Kazune canggung "T-terima kasih Kazune! Aku, aku gak tau harus membalasnya dengan apa!" ucap Karin senang.  
"Yah, mungkin dengan belajar tidak pergi kesekolah pada hari Minggu" sindir Kazune.  
Karin pura pura marah. Namun kemudian tertawa.

* * *

"Sudah sore, sebaiknya kita pulang yuk," ajak Kazune. "Oke baiklah,"  
Mereka berjalan pulang bersama sambil mengobrol ringan. Suasana tidak canggung lagi. Mereka pun berpisah di tikungan yang sama dimana mereka bertabrakan.

"Sampai jumpa besok," pamit Karin.  
"Oke, sampai jumpa."

* * *

Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka masing-masing

Sesampainya dirumah, Karin senang sekali. Dia langsung masuk kamar dan memandangi cincinnya.

"Indah sekali.."  
Dia pun mengingat-ingat kejadian hari ini.  
"Kalau dipikir-pikir, bukankah itu seperti... kencan?! Ah tidak-tidak, itu hanya jalan-jalan biasa,Karin. Hayalanmu semakin aneh saja. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur. letih sekali..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Haahh, selamat pagi duniaaa," ujar Karin sambil meregangkan tangannya di depan jendela. Rasanya tubuhnya ringan dan dia tidak sabar pergi kesekolah.

Dengan senang dia bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Kali ini dia sudah memastikan semuanya tersiapkan dengan baik.  
"Aku berangkatt" teriaknya dari depan pintu.

Dia begitu riangnya sampai-sampai dia bersiul sepanjang jalan. Lalu tiba-tiba siulannya terhenti.  
Jantungnya berdebar kencang, rasanya wajahnya panas tetapi dia berkeringat.

"K-Kazune..." gumamnya setelah memastikan kalau sosok itu memang seperti yang dipikirkannya.

"Selamat pagi Karin," sapa Kazune santai.

"S-selamat pagi.." sapa Karin dengan gugup.

"Kenapa disini?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Hmm.. Aku selalu kesekolah lewat tikungan ini, lebih cepat. Dan kebetulan aku ingat kalau rumahmu di sebelah sana, jadi kutunggu saja. Ayo kita berangkat," ajak Kazune.

"Kazune menungguku? Kazune menungguku! Astaga!" soraknya dalam hati.

Mereka lalu berjalan bersama ke sekolah. Tentu saja Karin merasa deg-degan. Dia menjaga jarak diantara mereka agar orang yang melihat tidak salah paham.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kazune tiba-tiba.  
"Eh? Kenapa apa? Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa"

"Entahlah, kau seperti enggan jalan kesekolah denganku." jawab Kazune.

"Hm.. Bukan begitu.." gumam Karin pelan.

_"Kau hanya tidak mengerti..."_ lanjut Karin dalam hati.

Untunglah mereka segera sampai di sekolah. Dan untung juga di jalan tidak bertemu teman sekelas mereka.

"Eh, Kazune, kau ke kelas duluan saja, aku mau ke kantin.." ujar Karin mencari alasan agar tidak masuk berdua.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa,"

"Huft.. untung saja dia tidak curiga." gumam Karin sambil berjalan ke kantin. Memang dia ingin membeli roti melon kesukaannya.

Ketika dia berhasil mendapatkan roti melonnya, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menabraknya.

"Aduuuhh.. roti melon ku hancur!" ujar Karin sambil berdiri.

"Ahh, maafkan aku, aku akan membeli yang baru," kata si penabrak itu sambil berlalu untuk membeli pengganti roti melon Karin.

"Ini, maaf kalau aku menabrakmu, aku tidak melihatmu.." katanya lagi.

"Hmm. tidak apa-apa.." jawab Karin bingung.

"Dia siapa ya.. aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. apa mungkin murid baru ya.." gumam Karin dalam hati.

"Oh, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, aku Michiru. Murid baru. Sepertinya aku masuk di kelas 3-2, salam kenal" ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Karin. Ah, aku lupa aku harus kembali ke kelas. Sampai jumpa..." Karin lalu meninggalkan Michiru di kantin dan segera masuk ke kelas.

"3-2 kan kelasku.. Ah mungkin dia salah.." gumam Karin.

* * *

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Karin di kelas.

"Pagi Karin, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas hari ini?" sapa Miyon.

"Tugas apa?! Oh tidak, aku lupa. Miyoonnn, lihat punyamu dong," bujuk Karin. Dia memang payah kalau soal pelajaran. huh.

Karin pun asik mengerjakan tugasnya. Lumayan pikir Karin, aku bisa menyibukkan diri jadi tidak harus behadapan dengan Kazune.

"Hei Karin! Kau tidak boleh langsung menyalinnya dong! Harusnya kau coba kerjakan sendiri!"

"Nanti saja! Aku tidak sempat. Kalau bukan karna aku lupa, aku akan mengerjakannya..." ucapan Karin terpotong saat dia menoleh siapa yang berbicara.

_"Ah kau lagi"_ gumam Karin jengkel sekaligus gugup dan mengabaikannya. Dia melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

***Ringringring***

"Haaahhh, aku selamat, menyelesaikannya tepat waktu!" teriak Karin lega saat mendengar bunyi bel, dan sekaligus menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Teman-temannya menoleh dan tertawa.

"Dasar aneh" ujar Kazune dari belakang Karin. Karin langsung menoleh ke belakang dan menjulurkan lidah.  
"Weekkk biarin" lalu berbalik kembali kedepan.

"Huh, dia kenapa sih, kadang baik, kadang menyebalkan. Aku tidak mengerti pikirannya!" gumam Karin dalam hati.

"Baik anak-anak, silahkan duduk dibangkunya masing-masing. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru lagi." kata wali kelas mereka.

"Ayo silahkan kamu memperkenalkan diri," katanya kepada anak laki-laki diujung pintu. Anak itu pun masuk ke kelas dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Selamat pagi semua, nama saya Michiru, saya pindahan dari kota sebelah. Mohon kerjasamanya!" ujarnya dengan ceria.

Teman-teman yang lain pada ribut. Terutama yang perempuan.  
"Wah keren ya, kerenn.."

"Iya keren, tapi lebih keren kazune. Kyaa~"

"loh dia kan yang tadi.." gumam Karin pelan.

"Kau sudah kenal dia?" bisik Kazune pada Karin.

"Tidak, tadi dia menabrakku di kantin. Dia juga sudah memperkenalkan dirinya tadi kepadaku" balas Karin sambil melirik Kazune.

"Oh.. Kupikir.."

"Kau pikir apa?" tanya Karin.

"Ah tidak apa-apa"

"Oke Michiru, kamu silahkan duduk di samping Karin" perintah wali kelas mereka.

Karin sedikit terkejut. "Hai, kita berjumpa lagi. Salam kenal" ujar Michiru kepada Karin.

"Oh.. Ya.. Salam kenal" jawab Karin.

Karin dan Michiru pun berbicara sebentar

"Hei Karin! Berisik sekali, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi nih!" sindir Kazune.

"Ih apasih! cuman bisik-bisik sebentar. Yaudah terserah deh aku gak ribut lagi!" balas Karin lalu menundukkan kepalanya untuk membaca buku.

"Ah, maaf kalau aku berisik, namaku Michiru, salam kenal" ujar Michiru sambil menjulurkan tangan kepada Kazune.

"Ya salam kenal. Aku Kazune." jawab Kazune dingin sambil menjabat tangan Michiru.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Kazune merasa tidak enak. Dia tidak ingin melihat ke depan, karena setiap melihat ke depan, dia melihat Karin yang ngomong ke Michiru. Mereka seperti sudah mengenal lama. Bahkan Karin jarang tertawa saat bersama Kazune. Dia lalu melemparkan potongan penghapus kecil ke Karin.

"Aduh!" ringis Karin sambil menoleh ke belakang. Kazune pura-pura asik menulis.

"Apa?!" sahut Kazune sinis.

"Gzzzzz" Karin mengacuhkan Kazune dan kembali menghadap depan.

Kazune lalu melemparkan potongan penghapusnya lagi. Secepat kilah Karin menoleh ke belakang, Kazune kurang cepat mengalihkan kegiatannya.

"Kenapa sih Kazune?!" tanya Karin sebal.

"Hmm.. Tidak apa-apa, tidak sengaja melemparnya ke arahmu." Jawab Kazune sambil pura-pura baca buku.

"Nyebelin!" kata Karin lalu berpaling.

"Sepertinya dia suka samamu" kata Michiru pada Karin.

"Ha? Dia siapa? Dan suka sama siapa maksudmu?"

"Kazune itu, dia seperti cemburu melihat kita" jawab Michiru sambil melirik ke belakang memastikan Kazune tidak mendengarnya.

"Ihh.. Kau bercanda. Lihat saja dia, selalu menyebalkan dan mengganggu" "Yahh, mungkin dia tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana padamu"

"Tentu saja tidak tau, lihatlah, dia tidak punya teman. Aku heran bagaimana dia bisa bertahan hidup tanpa teman" ujar Karin.

Untung saja lalu bel berbunyi sehingga dia tidak harus melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

"huhh. Michiru membuatku sedikit berharap" ujar Karin dalam hati.

Karin lalu makan siang bersama Miyon.  
Tinggallah Kazune dan Michiru di kelas. Karena yang lain juga sedang makan siang di luar kelas.

"Hei Kazune" Michiru membuka percakapan.

Kazune hanya menoleh sebentar lalu melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau cemburu?"

"Hah? Cemburu? Aku? Karena kau dan Karin? Tidak akan deh!" ujar Kazune sinis.

"Aku bahkan tidak menyebut nama Karin, tapi kau langsung tau siapa yang kumaksudkan. Sepertinya dugaan ku benar" kata Michiru sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak.. tidak.. Tidak mungkin aku cemburu padamu. Kalau kalian memang dekat, apa hakku melarang kalian"

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau ternyata aku suka Karin? Apa kau tidak akan berbuat apa-apa?" Michiru terlihat serius.

Kazune langsung menoleh. Menatap Michiru lekat-lekat, berharap menemukan ekspresi bercanda darinya.

Nihil. Michiru terlihat serius.

"Kalau kau memang suka, yasudah. Kenapa kau harus beritau kepadaku? Harusnya kau bilang ke Karin sendiri! Sudahlah, topik ini tidak perlu dibahas" ujar Kazune lalu beranjak pergi keluar kelas, meninggalkan Michiru sendiri.

"Huh! Kenapa aku kesal sekali melihat Michiru itu! Dan makin kesal kalau melihat dia bersama Karin. Tapi bukan berarti aku suka padanya kan.." ujar Kazune dalam hati.

Lalu tiba-tiba dia berpapasan dengan Karin.

"Hai Kazune, kau sudah makan siang?" sapa Karin sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah." jawab Kazune singkat lalu pergi

"Huh ada apa dengannya ya. Dia selalu kesal ketika melihatku. Padahal kupikir dia mulai baik karena dia menungguku tadi pagi.. Dan lagi cincin ini..." gumam Karin sambil melirik ke cincin yang diberi Kazune saat itu, lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Ada apa Karin?" tanya Miyon saat melihat sahabatnya itu seperti kesusahan.

"Ah tidak.. Aku hanya bingung"

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi sambil menawarkan sekotak susu stroberi kesukaan Karin.

"Kazune itu. Kadang baik, kadang kelihatan kesal padaku. Aku tidak mengerti"

"Yah, setidaknya kau beruntung Karin, sepertinya kau satu-satunya cewek yang dekat padanya. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya bergaul dengan cewek"

"Mungkin hanya karena kami duduk dekat saja. Itupun dia sering menggangguku. Aku benar-benar bingung"

"Hahaha, sudahlah Karin, nikmati saja" ujar Miyon menghibur Karin.

* * *

***RingRingRingRing***

"AAhhhh waktunya pulang! Akhirnya!" ujar Karin semangat.

Seperti biasa, teman-temannya menertawakannya kalau sudah teriak-teriak di kelas begitu. Dan begitu juga Kazune, biasanya dia akan menyebut Karin aneh. Tapi tidak kali ini. Kazune diam saja. Bahkan tidak tersenyum sedikitpun.

"Kau pulang sendiri Karin?" tanya Michiru.

"Yah begitulah, kalau kau?"

"Iya. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bareng?" ajak Michiru.

Kazune mendengarnya. Kazune lalu beranjak pergi dengan dingin. Sebenarnya, dia tidak ingin tau apakah Karin menerima ajakan Michiru.

"Hmm. Tidak, tidak usah.. Ah sampai jumpa besok Michiru" seru Karin terburu-buru saat melihat Kazune sudah keluar kelas. Ia lalu mengejar Kazune.

"Kazune!" panggil Karin sambil mengejar Kazune.

"cepat sekali jalannya" gumamnya.

Kazune, yang tau namanya disebut, tidak berhenti melangkah, malahan dia semakin mempercepat jalannya.

"Tungguu..!" Karin setengah berlari, dan ketika dia sudah nyaris menggapai Kazune ***GUBRAK***

Karin tersandung, tapi untungnya, Kazune langsung menangkapnya sehingga mereka berdua terjatuh tapi Karin tidak langsung menyentuh jalan.

"Aduh..." geram Kazune

"Ka-Kazune! Maaf, maaf! Aku tidak sengaja"

"Iya iya. Sekarang menyingkirlah, badanmu sangat berat" ujar Kazune Karin lalu bergerak menjauh, namun ketika dia mau berdiri...

"Aaw.." Karin mengerang kesakitan. Sepertinya kaki nya keseleo.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kaki mu keseleo ya?" tanya Kazune khawatir.

"Sepertinya begitu.. Aduh.." "Sini kubantu!" Kazune membungkukkan badannya dan membopong Karin ke tempat duduk yang ada di sekitar situ.

"Aduh.. ini dekat bangettt" gumam Karin dalam hati.

"Duduklah sebentar, aku akan membeli perban di toko itu" perintah Kazune.

"Baiklah.." Karin menurut. Kesakitan, sekaligus malu karena tadi berdekatan dengan Kazune.  
Kazune lalu pergi membeli perban, dan segera kembali.

"Ini, makanlah agar tidak sakit" ujar Kazune sambil mengulurkan es krim kepada Karin.

"Seperti anak-anak saja" kata Karin, namun tetap menerima es krim itu.  
Kazune lalu memperban kaki Karin.

"Masih di perban sederhana dulu, nanti dirumah di kompres dulu lalu perban lagi saja" kata Kazune "Ya. Terima kasih Kazune" "Baiklah, ayo pulang"

"Aku bisa sendiri kok, nanti kau pulang kemalaman Kazune" ujar Karin.

"Kau ini benar-benar aneh ya. Kau bahkan tidak bisa berdiri tadi. Dan sekarang kau bilang bisa pulang sendiri? Ayo, kubantu kau pulang" Kazune menceramahi Karin.

Karin tersenyum. Ia merasa senang karena sepertinya Kazune tidak marah lagi dan sudah seperti biasa yang cerewet.

"Kau ini malah tersenyum. Ayo cepaatt"

"Iya-iyaa, seperti nenek-nenek saja deh cerewettt" jawab Karin meledek sambil meraih tangan Kazune yang diulurkannya daritadi.

Mereka lalu berjalan bersama. Karin terlihat canggung. Mereka tidak berbicara. Hanya suara langkah orang berlalu-lalang yang terdengar.

lalu tiba-tiba Kazune membuka pembicaraan,

"Kau... Kau dan Michiru sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Kazune pelan.

"Hah? Aku dan Michiru? Tentu saja tidak ada apa-apa. Aku bahkan baru kenal tadi"

"Tapi kok rasanya kalian sudah dekat sekali?"

"Sepertinya dia memang tipe orang yang ceria.." gumam Karin. Dia sendiri juga heran kenapa tadi bisa ngobrol dengan Michiru tanpa canggung.

"Hmm.. Begitu..."

Akhirnya Kazune mengantar Karin sampai kerumahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Kazune. Maaf karena merepotkanmu. Kau jadi pulang terlambat." ujar Karin sesampainya dirumah.

"Yah tidak apa-apa. Bagaimanapun kau terjatuh karena mengejarku.. Jangan lupa mengganti perban dan istirahat. Sebaiknya jangan banyak bergerak dulu"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Kazune!"

"Sampai besok!" Kata Kazune sambil mengusap rambut Karin lembut, lalu beranjak pergi.

Karin hanya bisa terdiam. Memandangi punggung Kazune yang perlahan-lahan menghilang di belokan.

"Itu tadi... apa..." gumam Karin dengan muka merah, sambil memegangi rambutnya.


	5. Chapter 5

Hari berganti hari. Waktu terus berlalu. Semua melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang spesial. Karin dan Kazune tetap sering berselisih paham. Apalagi Karin jadi sering salah tingkah untuk menghindari tatapan Kazune. Ia berusaha menepis rasa suka yang mulai muncul. Beda dengan Kazune yang tidak menyadari perasaannya ke Karin, padahal dia sering uring-uringan melihat keakraban Karin dengan Michiru. Sedangkan Michiru yang sebenarnya hanya menganggap Karin teman, semakin menguatkan aksinya untuk membuat Kazune cemburu. Entah kenapa dia sangat berniat untuk membuat Karin dan Kazune jadian.

Lalu suatu sore saat pelajaran sudah berakhir, terdengar keributan dari arah pagar sekolah. Ada kerumunan murid-murid disitu. Karin, Kazune dan Michi yang turun bersama-sama langsung melihat kearah kerumunan orang itu.  
Kazune lalu terdiam saat melihat siapa yang ada diantara orang-orang itu. Sosok yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Hi..Himeka.." gumamnya lalu langsung mendekat kearah perempuan itu.

Karin bingung melihat reaksi Kazune. Dia pun mengikuti Kazune dengan cemas.

_"Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu? Apa Kazune mengenalnya? Dia cantik sekali, pantas saja orang-orang ini mengerumuninya"_ pikir Karin dalam hati.

"Hai Kazune! Lama tidak bertemu!" ucap gadis itu ketika melihat Kazune datang. Tanpa ragu dia bahkan memeluk Kazune.  
Kazune terkejut. Karin lebih terkejut lagi.

"Hi-Himeka. Hentikan. Ini bukan di seperti di London." kata Kazune sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan gadis yang disebut-sebut bernama Himeka itu.

"Ah iya maaf, kebiasaan sih. hehehe" jawab Himeka riang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sudah ayo pulang, kau membuat keributan saja" ujar Kazune sedikit membentak Himeka lalu menarik tangan Himeka agar mereka bisa lewat keluar pagar untuk pulang.

Ketika berhasil lolos dari kerumunan itu, Kazune melihat Karin. Karin hanya terdiam saja melihat Kazune menarik tangan Himeka.

"Ah, maaf Karin. Aku duluan ya. Besok akan kujelaskan," Kazune pamit sambil melepas tangan Himeka dengan panik. Lalu mereka berlalu.

Karin menatap mereka menjauh. Karin sengaja menunggu mereka duluan agar tidak berpapasan di perjalanan nanti. Bagaimanapun rumah mereka searah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Michiru ragu melihat Karin.

"Hmm" gumam Karin sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo kutemani pulang" ajak Michi. Karin mengikuti langkah Michi.

Sepanjang perjalanan Karin hanya melihat kebawah. Langkah nya terasa berat. Michi merasakan kecanggungan itu. Bukan canggung karena kali ini mereka hanya berjalan berdua. Tapi karena kehadiran perempuan itu. Michi bahkan mengakui dalam hati kalau Himeka itu cukup menarik.

Michi yang awalnya berjalan didepan Karin memelankan langkahnya agar mereka berjalan sejajar

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Dia sendiri bilang akan menjelaskannya besok" ujar Michiru sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Karin.

"hmm.. Terimakasih Michi. Aku agak ragu apa dia akan menjelaskannya atau kan bukan siapa-siapanya" balas Karin.

"Tapi dia sendiri yang bilang, kan? Percayalah Karin"

Lalu Michi berlari-lari kecil ke sebuah kios es krim. Kemudian kembali membawa 2 corong es krim choco-mint.

"Ini untukmu.. Aku tak tau rasa kesukaanmu, tapi ini rasa favoritku. Kalau sedih lalu makan es krim rasa ini, aku jadi merasa tenang" kata Michi bersemangat.

Karin tersenyum. "Terima kasih Michi!" ucapnya.

* * *

"Pagi Karin!" sapa Miyon ketika Karin memasuki kelasnya.

"Ah, pagi Miyon" balas Karin tidak bersemangat.

"Kau kenapa Karin? Mukamu pucat. Suaramu juga serak"

"Iya nih, aku kena flu. Miyon hati-hati tertular ya" jawab Karin sambil tersenyum kecil.

Dia memang terkena flu. Semalaman dia susah tidur dan dia akhirnya menghabiskan malam didepan jendela. Karin lalu berjalan lemas menuju mejanya. Michi sudah datang rupanya. Kazune juga. Mereka berdua heran melihat Karin yang tidak bersemangat itu.

"Pagi Michi. Terimakasih es krimnya semalam. Memang enak" sapa Karin dengan senyum.

"Ah iya. Sama-sama. Kau kenapa Karin? Kelihatannya tidak enak badan ya?" tanya Michi khawatir.

"Hanya flu ringan saja kok Michi. Tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu" jawab Karin sambil tersenyum kecil. Kemudian Karin menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja dan mencoba tidur.

Sedangkan Michi menoleh ke belakang, memandang Kazune. Kazune balas menatap Michi dengan sinis kemudian memalingkan pandangannya.

"huh.." gumam Kazune.

* * *

Hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga. Walaupun Karin tau kondisinya sedang tidak sehat, dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk ikut pelajaran itu. Untung saja mereka olahraga basket, yang dilakukan di dalam ruangan olahraga, bukan di lapangan yang terik itu. Dan lagi, hari ini giliran anak laki-laki yang bermain basket, dan anak perempuan hanya menonton mereka. Jadi, Karin dan teman-temannya duduk di bangku penonton dan melihat mereka bermain. Lalu tiba-tiba...

"Awas Karin!"

***GUBRAK!***

Terlambat. Bola tepat mengenai Karin. Seketika itu Karin langsung tumbang dan tidak sadarkan diri. Seluruh murid panik. Kazune langsung berlari menghampiri Karin dan menggendongnya ke ruang kesehatan. Michi hanya bisa menonton aksi heroik Kazune itu, sementara teman-teman yang lain berbisik-bisik. Ada yang cemas, ada juga yang iri karena Karin dibopong oleh Kazune.

* * *

"Ng~~" Karin menggeliat gelisah

"Karin? Kau sudah sadar?" Kazune mendekatkan dirinya ke Karin.

Kemudian perlahan-lahan Karin membuka matanya. Ketika matanya terbuka, yang pertama sekali dilihatnya adalah wajah Kazune. Tidak jauh dari wajahnya. Mungkin hanya 2 jengkal jaraknya.

"Kyaaa!" Karin panik dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dengan selimut.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Karin gugup. Karin merasa wajahnya panas, seperti direbus.

"Tidak ada, hanya menunggumu sadar. Kau pingsan terkena bola tadi. Dan suster bilang kau demam tinggi." jawab Kazune.

Karin meraba dahinya. Dan sedikit lega karena ternyata bukan efek dari wajah Kazune yang sangat dekat tadi.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih disini? Ini pasti sudah jam pulang." tanya Karin dingin sambil membuka selimutnya pelan.

"Aku bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini"

"Bertanggung jawab?" Karin tersipu saat bertanya lagi._ Ah, tidak mungkin Kazune seperti pangeran di dongeng yang selalu menjaga putrinya kan_?

"Iya, bola tadi, itu adalah bola yag kulempar. Maaf ya.."

Karin sedikit kecewa. Ia agak berharap kalau Kazune akan menjawab bahwa dia akan selalu menjaga Karin.

_"Huh, apa yang kupikirkan sihh"_ batin Karin sambil mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran itu.

Kemudian terdengar suara berisik dari luar. Kazune bergerak menuju jendela dan melihat keluar.

"Ah, dia lagi ternyata" gumam Kazune kesal.

"Dia? Dia siapa?" tanya Karin pelan. Sebenarnya dia tau jawabannya. Pasti gadis itu. Tapi dia berharap mendapat jawaban lain.

"Himeka. Yang semalam. Aku belum sempat menceritakannya padamu kan. Mungkin lebih baik aku mengenalkannnya padamu" jawab Kazune.

Karin mendengar itu langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam selimut lagi. Kesal. Gundah. Itu yang dirasakan Karin.

"Tunggu sebentar ya Karin," ujar Kazune.

"Jangan pergi" gumam Karin pelan, namun sayangnya, Kazune sudah keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Karin yang berusaha tidur, agar dia tidak perlu melihat gadis itu nantinya.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka.

"Karin?" sapa Kazune.

Mau tak mau Karin mengintip dari balik selimut.

"Karin, ini Himeka. Dia sepupuku dari London. Sebenarnya dia orang Jepang asli, tapi sudah 10 tahun tinggal di London." ujar Kazune memperkenalkan Himeka.

"Selamat siang, aku Himeka" ujar Himeka riang sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Se-selamat siang. Namaku Karin.." kata Karin gugup sekaligus lemas.

"Aku akan mengantar Karin pulang, jadi kau bisa pergi duluan,Himeka" ujar Kazune sambil mengambil tas Karin yang sudah diletakkannya tadi di ruang kesehatan.

"Hmm.. Aku takut tersesat, aku ikut saja ya" jawab Himeka ragu-ragu.

"Yah terserah mu sajalah. Kau bisa bangkit Karin?"

Karin bangun dari tempat tidur dengan perlahan. Dan kemudian Kazune membantu nya berjalan sepanjang perjalanan.

* * *

Di perjalanan, mereka berbicara tentang hal-hal umum, Himeka menceritakan kegiatannya di London, dan Karin pura-pura tertarik akan hal itu. Ingin rasanya cepat sampai ke rumah. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah berbaring.  
Karin lalu berusaha berjalan sendiri, dia menepis tangan Kazune yang merangkul pundaknya.

"Apa kau yakin sudah bisa berjalan, Karin?" tanya Kazune.

Karin diam saja dan mencoba berjalan walaupun tertatih. Kazune seolah-olah was-was dan selalu memperhatikan langkah Karin.

Kemudian Karin tersandung. Untung saja Kazune langsung merangkul Karin sehingga mereka tidak terjatuh.  
Selama sepersekian detik itu, Karin dekat sekali dengan Kazune. Dia merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang dan seolah-olah akan terbang.

"Ehem.." Himeka berdehem. Entah sengaja atau tidak.

Karin dan Kazune salah tingkah.

"Kau belum bisa sendiri, Karin" ujar Kazune sambil merangkul bahu Karin lagi.

_"Kalau saja bukan karena demam ini, aku mungkin akan menginjak kakimu, Himeka "_ gumam Karin.

Sesampainya dirumah Karin, Kazune tetap membantu Karin untuk masuk. Dia bahkan menyiapkan futon dan penghangat ruangan, sementara Himeka dan Karin memperhatikan KAzune dan kegiatannya itu.

"Nah, selesai. berbaringlah Karin, aku akan menyiapkan bubur untukmu. Himeka sebaiknya kau disini saja menemaninya" kata Kazune

"Tidak usah repot-repot Kazune, aku akan memasaknya nanti" ujar Karin lemas.

Namun Kazune tidak mmenghiraukan nya dan langsung keluar kamar.  
Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi alat-alat dapur. Sepertinya Kazune cukup cekatan.  
Himeka memandangi Karin yang terbaring. Karin menyadarinya, namun pura-pura memejamkan matanya.  
Tapi karena terus merasa risih, Karin membuka matanya. Dan memang benar, Himeka melihatnya dengan muka polos. Atau mungkin itu hanya topeng saja? pikir Karin.

"A-apa?" Karin gugup.

"Hmm.. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir apakah mungkin Kazune menyukaimu.." jawab Himeka santai.

Karin salah tingkah. Dia pun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

"Mana mungkin" gumam Karin pelan dan penuh keraguan.

"Dia peduli padamu. Dan aku rasa itu terlalu berlebih untuk ukuran 'teman' " kata Himeka lagi.

Karin berpaling. Menatap Himeka dengan pasti.

"Lalu apa pedulimu?" tanya Karin dengan tegas.

"Karin, aku suka pada Kazune" jawab Himeka langsung.

* * *

Karin terdiam. Menyisakan suara angin yang bertiup di luar sana. Karin berharap saat ini ada lubang besar di lantai yang akan menghisapnya jauh-jauh. Namun itu tidak akan terjadi.  
Untung saja, terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Karin langsung menutup mukanya dengan selimut, dan Himeka mengambil majalah yang ada di dekatnya. Kemudian pintu kamar terbuka, dan muncullah Kazune membawa semangkuk bubur dan juga teh.

"Ini, makanlah" katanya sambil meletakkan bubur itu didekat Karin.

Kemudian Kazune membasahi handuk dengan air dingin dan meletakkannya di kening Karin.

"Terima kasih, Kazune" gumam Karin pelan.

"Ya.. Sebaiknya kami pulang Karin. Hari mulai sore dan kau butuh istirahat. Ayo Himeka" ujar Kazune

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Karin," sapa Himeka.

"Sampai jumpa" balas Karin pelan. Dia tak yakin apakah kejadian tadi nyata. Tapi memang itulah yang terjadi.

Karin lalu memakan buburnya sampai habis dan kembali berbaring. Namun kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepala Karin.

_Karin, aku suka pada Kazune..._


End file.
